Ninja Storm Next Generation
by I love pants
Summary: With the death of Lothor, the morphers lost their powers, and so all the original rangers went on their way. But, when evil rears its ugly head, who can stop Lothor? Bring on the next generation of ninja rangers. pairings listed inside
1. Chapter 1

Author Note - This is the first chapter of my story! yay, the pairings are BlakeXTori, HunterXKelly, DustinXMarah, ShaneXKapri. Poor Cam has no body...might make an original character though later in the story... oh yeah heres a little guide so you know who's child is whos.

Natasha(Tasha) and Boyd - Blake and Tori

Harrison - Hunter and Kelly

Daniel - Dustin and Marah

Kale - Shane and Kapri

So uhm, thats all for the moment, after you've read it, it would be uber cool if you if you left a reveiw, too!

Chapter 1

"Hey, Boyd! Take this!" The girl said, as she kicked the taller, dark haired boy in the side.

"Not fast enough, Tasha." He replied, grabbing her leg and spinning her.

"I'll show you fast, little brother!" She laughed, jumping and kicking him in the chest, knocking the wind out of her brothers lungs.

"Natasha! Boyd!" Said the blonde women, as she stormed over to the two teenagers who immediately stopped their fight and stood still in their ninja robes. "What have I told you two about fighting?"

"We where just practising! Don't be so mad." Tasha said, crossing her arms in annoyance. "How are we meant to get better if we don't practise?"

"Doesn't mean you have to be so rough on you're brother." She scowled, as a dark haired man came up and put his arm around their mother.

"Give them a break Tori, besides, they are getting pretty good." He smiled, "Though Boyd, you need to practise your blocks, what have I told you?"

"Yes Dad." The boy nodded.

"Come on bro, lets go chill around town." Tasha said, grabbing her younger brothers wrist and dragging him with her.

"Maybe Daniel, Harrison or Kale are in town!" Alistair commented as they streaked to town. Tori sighed and turned to her husband, Blake.

"Why did you under mine me like that?"

"Well you where being a tad harsh,"

"Tasha doesn't know her own strength sometimes, she could seriously hurt Boyd! He's only 14."

"You mother him too much, he's a tough kid and you know it!" They both smiled and walked away.

Meanwhile, Tasha slowed down as they entered the town, her short dark hair falling in front of her face.

"My hair is getting too long again." She commented to Boyd.

"Yeah, it almost resembles the hair of a girl." She retorted.

"Do you want me to kick your ass?" She laughed, punching him in the arm.

"Lets just chill ok? I don't feel like getting any more bruises." He said, rubbing his chest.

"You idiot, with our complexion we don't bruise." She rolled her eyes as they walked to the local park.

"Correction, we don't show bruises." Boyd pointed out. Tasha and Boyd where the two children of the former rangers, Tori and Blake. Like their parents, they where students at a ninja academy, Tasha being at the thunder ninja academy, and Boyd being at the wind ninja academy. They had a cousin, called Harrison, who was the son of Hunter and Kelly, and was a few months older then Tasha, who was 16. They also had two best friends, Daniel, who was the son of Dustin and Marah, and Kale, who was the son of Shane and Kapri. Tasha and Boyd sat on the swings, just talking like siblings, which meant that they where slinging insults at each other.

"At least I don't kick like a sissy."

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"You both kick like a sissy." Said a cocky voice, as a blonde haired boy gave Tasha a mighty push on the swing.

"Shut it Harrison!" Tasha laughed, jumping of the swing and landing gracefully on her feet. "Aren't you meant to be helping your dad clean out the basement?"

"Exactly why I am here, and not there." Harrison pointed out.

"Ha! He'll give you an ear full when you get back." Boyd pointed out, spinning around on his swing.

"Probably," Harrison shrugged, crossing his arms and letting his blonde hair fall in front of his face slightly. "What are my lovely cousins doing this fine day?"

"I was kicking Boyd's ass in a fight, before Mum split us up." Tasha smiled, "She was protecting little baby Boyd!" She added, pulling a baby face at her brother.

"I am not a baby!" Boyd said, crossing his arms and lifting his feet of the ground, making the swing spin back round the right way.

"You are a tad baby like," Another boy said, walking up to the group. He had tanned skin and was quite tall. He had a very weird appearance, because while he had tanned skin that was a mix between his mother and fathers, he had gotten his mothers pink hair.

"I hate you Kale! I thought you where on my side!" Boyd said, standing up.

"Harden up, lil bro." Tasha said, walking over to her brother and placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's just because you are younger then us." She said, looking him in the eye. "We all love you, bro."

"Not me!" Kale called out, "I mean…that's gay."

"But you are gay." Harrison smiled.

"You wish, fag pants." Kale said, pushing him.

"Hey! You're the one with the pink hair!" Harrison retorted pushing him back.

"You think I asked to be born with pink hair?!" Kale laughed, as he tried to punch the elder boy. Harrison caught his fist and flipped the boy over his back. Kale landed with a thud and struggled to his feet. "DUDE!? Don't do that!"

"Ahh, young love," Boyd commented to Tasha, who just laughed.

"I'll show you young love in a minute." Harrison said, "With my fist in your face."

"Like to see you try." Boyd commented, as Harrison flew at the boy, who dodged the fist and did a low sweeping kick, knocking Harrison of his feet.

"That's my lil brother!" Tasha exclaimed, high fiving Boyd.

"That's it, girly." Harrison said, standing up. He rushed at her and picked her up around the waist, hoisting the light girl over his shoulder.

"Put me down you-you!" Tasha yelled, thumping hard on his back with her fists. Harrison threw her into the air, and she gracefully flipped and landed on her feet.

"Hey guys." Daniel said, walking over to the group. "What's going on?" He asked casually.

"World war three." Harrison replied, watching a look of shock appear on the boys face.

"Oh my g- Wait a minute….this is a joke! You said that last week!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Man I'll never get sick of that one." Harrison laughed, wiping a pretend tear from his eye.

"You sissy." Tasha rolled her eyes. "So what are we going to do?"

"We could-" Kale began to say.

"We went to the skate park last week." Harrison cut the boy off, who hung his head sadly.

"The beach!" Boyd suggested, hoping that they would go there.

"Its freaking cold you idiot!" Tasha pointed out to her brother.

"We could go to the track?" Daniel shrugged.

"Agreed!" Harrison and Tasha said at the same time.

Harrison, Tasha and Daniel where busting out some sweet lap times, and they noticed a very, very angry guy standing at the finish line.

"Harrison, you're dead meat." Tasha called over to him, as the three pulled up in front of a very cross Hunter.

"Harrison." He said, "Wheren't you meant to be helping me with something."

"Well, yeah, but see…something came up at the….here….and on the track…needed to ride my bike….to help with the…the thing." He stuttered, trying to form a reasonable excuse. Tasha began to laugh under her breathe, when Hunter turned to her.

"And you BOTH where meant to be at lessons a half hour ago." He scowled at the pair of blushing kids.

"Sorry Uncle!" Tasha blushed, "Were going now!" Harrison and Tasha started their bikes off and drove as fast as they could towards the thunder ninja academy.

"We will?" Daniel asked, looking at the other. Kale smacked him on the back.

"Sometimes," he said, "You should just not talk."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Well this is my second chapter! Hmm, no reviews yet…please do review! I'd love to read them!

After their lesson, Harrison and Tasha where standing in a forest practising their newly acquired skills. They had never seen each other as cousins, but more best friends. The first time they met had been just after Hunter and Kelly had adopted Harrison, when they both where a little over 5 years old. He had been quiet, and didn't want to talk to anyone. It took Tasha years, but eventually she got him to open up.

"Come on Crimson," Tasha said, Crimson was her nick name for Harrison, as he usually wore at least 1 thing that was crimson. "If you try hard enough, you might be able to land a sizable blow."

"Shut up, Navy!" Harrison retorted, landing a kick in the middle of her chest. Tasha usually wore something that was navy blue, though all through her childhood her mother had tried to put her in lighter blues. But as soon as Tori had noticed that Boyd liked blue, Tasha was off the hook.

"I'd love to continue this little…easy win, but I promised Boyd I'd go to the pool with him," Tasha said, as she dropped stance.

"Always an excuse, Navy." Harrison shook his head with a smile.

"I'll kick your ass another time, Crimson." She rolled her eyes as she got on her bike and rode home, where Boyd was waiting impatiently.

"You always do this! You're always late!" Boyd exclaimed, flailing his arms angrily.

"I'm here now, bro." Tasha rolled her eyes, as she ducked up to her room to change into her bathers. Her room wasn't like what most girls rooms would be. The walls where covered by posters of sports, and furniture wise it was very plain. A desk, chair, bookshelf, wardrobe and bed was all she had. She put on her navy bikini top and black board short shorts. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and went down stairs to meet her brother.

"Oh I invited Kale and Daniel, too." Boyd said, as they got into Tasha's van and went to pick them up. Tasha would have invited Harrison to the pool, but he had a severe fear of water, as his biological parents drowned. They picked the other two up and went to the pool.

**Change scene to somewhere outside the Abyss of Evil**

"Ugh, Aunty…" Said a boy with bright orange hair. "This place is…weird."

"SHUT UP!" A tall, thin lady yelled at the boy, who jumped and grabbed the arm of his brother, who had light blue hair.

"Sorry Aunty…" The orange hair boy pouted, as the two followed their aunty into a cave. "Where are we going again?"

"ugh you idiots." She exclaimed. "We are going to the gate of the abyss of evil to free my husband."

"You married?!" The boy laughed.

"I did." She glared at them, "It was a short lived affair, but now, I have a plan. You see, Lothor, my husband, was an evil mastermind, and so I plan to use him to help me gain control over that puny planet called earth.

"Earth!" The blue haired one exclaimed, "That's where our cousins, Marah and Kapri live….right?"

"Yes Alar." She said, as they entered a large cave. She walked over to a large, black stone door, and ran her fingers along the door.

"How does it work?" The orange hair one asked.

"Easy, Parr." She rolled her eyes at her nephew's stupidity. "You see this handle here?" She said, pointing to the black handle that stood out from the door. "You open it." She said, placing her hand on it, and opening it. The door flung backwards, and the evil force sent the three flying backwards. 6 different colored lights flew out the door and out of the cave. Red, blue, yellow, crimson, navy and green. After a few moments they scrambled to their feet, as the lady stepped forward.

"Ah! About time I got out of there!" Said a familiar voice, as the dust faded to reveal Lothor standing in the door way.

"And you know who you have to thank for that, husband." Said the lady, striding towards him.

"Leriata?" Lothor gasped, starring at the women.

"I freed you, and so, husband. You owe me." Leriata said, crossing her arms.

"What do I owe you?"

"Oh, well you can help me take over earth." She said effortlessly.

"Easier said then done," Lothor said, trying to find a way out of having to spend times with his…wife. "I mean, I need a ship."

"Got one."

"An army of evil monsters."

"Waiting for your orders."

"Some generals."

"Are in the ship, waiting for you."

"….Two bumbling idiots?" Lothor said, as this was his last plan to try to escape her.

"Alar and Parr, my nephews."

"How many freaking nephews do you have?"

"Big family, now husband." She said, with a smile, as she looped her arm through his. "Lets go take over a planet, and look on the bright side, they have no rangers."

"Really?!" Lothor exclaimed with a smile. "Excellent my dear! Lets be off! And I have a good idea for our first act of evilness. Time to get revenge on the ex rangers who imprisoned me…"

**And now, back at Ninja Ops**

"Go fish." Tasha said, as the five kids sat on the ground in ninja ops, while Cam was on the computer. Cam was playing 'baby sitter' even though the kids where old enough to look after themselves. They where being watched because all of them where currently grounded over a small incident of the 5 racing using their streaking abilities in public.

"This game sucks!!" Kale said, throwing the cards down on the table. "Cam you can't be serious this is the only game you got in this place."

"Well sorry but I don't have much use for games in this place." Cam said to them, hiding a smile. Before they arrived, he had hidden all the games, as extra punishment for them.

"Hmpf." Tasha rolled her eyes, hanging her head in her hands. Just then, the computer began to emit a loud warning type sound. "Cam!? What's going on?"

"I- I don't really know! Oh god….this can't be happening!" He exclaimed, as her began hitting keys, as many surveillance windows popped up from the cameras around the academy.

"What's happening?!" Boyd said, looking at one of the windows. "is that….mum? dad?" The two sibglings clung to each other as a gaint bubble whisked their parents into a large space ship, along with all the other students at both the thunder and wind academies. Each teen watched as one by one, their parents where taken away in bubbles.

"Lothor…you bastard." Cam said under his breath.

"Lothor?" Harrison said, his face was stone cold, showing no emotion. Tasha knew that under the stone set face was a boy who just wanted to break down in tears.

"He was the bad guy who our parents fought when they where rangers." Tasha said, still looking at Harrison.

"Yes, but he is meant to be locked up in the abyss of evil." Cam said, as he began typing like mad on the computer. Another video popped up, to show the door to the abyss of evil wide open.

"Where did they take our parents?!" Kale demanded to know.

"They are gone." Cam said, hanging his head. "Not again…NOT AGAIN!" He said, bring his fists down on the table. Harrison ripped his depressing stare away from Tasha and ran out of Ninja Ops. "Harrison stop! Its not safe outside yet!" Tasha sprang into action and streaked after her best friend, and just before he was about to exit, she tackled him on the ground, and held him as best as she could, while the larger boy thrashed and tried to push her off, not listening to a word she was saying. Tears began to leak from his eyes, and in a blind rage, one of his wrists escaped Tasha's grasp and flung up to punch her in the eye socket. She fell backwards of him, clutching her eye. Harrison laid still, his breathing ragged from his sobs. Tasha crawled over to his side and helped him stand up. He moved her hand away from her eye and watched as her eye socket began to swell up.

"Shit." Harrison said, as a look of sorrow and shock crossed his face. "I punched you, didn't I?"

"Not your fault, you where in a rage." Tasha said, as she moved her hand back up there. "I just had to stop you getting out; it's dangerous out there because the abductions are still happening."

"Lets get you some ice." Harrison said, leading her into the kitchen of ninja ops. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Harrison had very bad anger issues, but mostly these days they where under control. He used to go into things that they nick named 'rage periods' where for a small amount of time he would get incredibly angry and lash out at everyone. Most people backed of and waited for him to calm, down, but Tasha never did, which is why she was often getting big injuries from her best friend.


End file.
